


Bath? No, thanks!

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Bathing/Washing, Chaos, Dogs, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “I got it, Ryo-chan!” he said, grabbing his hand and dragging him toward the dog. “We can bathe Hana-chan!”





	Bath? No, thanks!

That afternoon, Yuto felt great.

It was summer, it was hot, and he was at Ryosuke’s, playing in the yard.

He couldn’t have more fun than this, he was sure of it.

Once they had grown tired of playing ball, and after Yamada had rejected the idea of playing hide-and-seek (Yuto knew it, Ryo-chan wasn’t big on having to hide on his own), they had sat on the grass for a while, trying to decide what to do.

Nakajima was still thinking about it, when all of a sudden he saw Yamada’s shiba inu snoozing in a corner, and he had a stroke of genius.

“I got it, Ryo-chan!” he said, grabbing his hand and dragging him toward the dog. “We can bathe Hana-chan!” he uttered, expecting the same enthusiasm from the elder.

Which, actually, didn’t happen.

“I don’t know, Yuto...” Ryosuke murmured, thoughtfully scratching the side of his head. “Mom always say she’s got to be there whenever we bathe Hana-chan.” he explained, uncertain.

Nakajima waved his hand, smiling.

“But your mom’s inside, if something were to happen I'm sure she’d be right outside.” he said, then he picked the puppy up and stretched his arms. “Oh, come on, look at her! I’m sure she must feel the heat too... a bath would definitely make her feel better.” he said, and finally the elder seemed convinced.

“Fine, fine. We can bathe her inside the pool, so we won't risk making a mess in the bathroom.” he conceded, sounding pretty conscientious, pointing at the small plastic pool in the middle of the garden.

The kids ran toward it and then Yuto headed inside the house, grabbing the hand soap from the bathroom, sure that it was going to be okay to wash the dog.

Once he got back he saw Yamada crouching next to the pool, patting Hana-chan’s head.

“I know you don’t really like to take baths, but Yutti’s right... you’ll feel much better after. I don’t really like that either, but it’s fun in summer, and it’s refreshing.” he saw him explain to her and he smiled, before joining him again.

“I took this. It should be enough.” he said, pretending to ignore the blush on the elder’s cheeks for having being caught talking with the puppy. “Let’s start.” he said then, grabbing Hana-chan and unceremoniously letting her go inside the pool.

From there on, it was pure chaos.

At the beginning the dog didn’t seem to mind it much; the water level was law, and she just stared at it, suspicious, without moving.

Once Yuto and Ryosuke had poured soap on their hands and had started rubbing it on her, nevertheless, it didn’t work out so good.

Hana-chan started barking desperately, shaking to escape the kid’s hold, getting more and more scared as soon as the suds raised.

In the end, it was too much: while Hana-chan tried to escape Yamada didn’t hold her tight enough and she made it, running through the whole garden, leaving suds everywhere while the kid fell into the pool.

Yuto couldn’t tell which was higher, if Hana-chan’s yelps or Yamada’s shriek, but they both were loud enough to attract his friend’s mother outside.

The woman looked around for a moment, her eyes wide open, then she went to take her son out of the pool, holding him close and ending up covered in suds as well.

“What’s going on? Kids, what...” he asked, but Yuto interrupted her.

“I’m sorry, it’s my fault! We wanted to bathe Hana-chan because we thought she was hot, but then she must’ve gotten scared of the soap, it’s not Ryo-chan’s fault, he told me you didn’t want us to and I’ve insisted, and he’s said it was okay and...” he said in a rush, before the woman had a chance to stop him.

“That’s fine Yuto-kun, that’s fine, don’t worry.” she reassured him, the grave look on her face masked by the hint of a smile. She brushed her hand over her son’s face, moving the damp hair away from his eyes and kissing his cheek, magically making him stop crying. “But let this be a lesson for you; this is why I say I always have to be there when she’s got to be bathed. Hana-chan’s scared of the suds, she can't help it.” he smiled more openly, pressing her forehead against Ryosuke’s temple. “Like someone else I know, right?” she added, and all Yamada could do was nod, his face still wet by the water and the tears.

She put him down, and it was Yuto’s turn to hug him.

“I'm sorry, Ryo-chan! Next time I promise I’ll listen to you.” he said, holding him tight.

The kid shrugged, smiling.

“It doesn’t matter. I said it was fine.” he reassured him, then he looked at his mother. “So... what now?” he asked, looking at the garden a little depressed, suds all over.

The woman shook her head, resigned.

“Now I think the two of you deserve a punishment.” she told them. “Go bathe, right now.” she said then, and couldn’t help but smiling at how demoralized her son looked.

The kids obediently headed toward the house, trying to leave the least mess possible inside.

Yuto soother Ryosuke for the whole time, but in the end it hadn't worked out so bad for him.

As it happened, he really, really loved bathing.


End file.
